Helga's Christmas Gift
by LuverAid
Summary: All Helga wants for Christmas is a boyfriend. Will her wish come true?


Helga's Christmas Gift  
Ch. 1  
  
Arnold was walking the streets, merrily whistling. Snow was falling lightly all around, and some of it was catching onto his unruly hair. He watched his breath escape his mouth, not paying attention to where he was going, when he turned a corner and ran smack into something. or should I say someone.  
"Arnold! Man! We have got to stop bumping into each other! It's became a daily ritual!" Helga said chuckling. She stood up and brushed herself off. Arnold did likewise.  
"Sorry Helga. Say, what do you want for Christmas?" He asked curiously.  
"A boyfriend." She blurted out before thinking to stop herself. She gasped and covered her mouth, eyes wide with horror, not believing she said that. Arnold blinked. He never realized that Helga was already 14 and had never had a boyfriend. He sort-of felt sorry for her.  
Helga hadn't really changed. Wait! Who am I kidding! She had changed quite a bit! And not just physically either! Mother Nature sure had. er. 'Endowed' her fairly, if you know what I mean. Her hair was also longer, and you would usually see it in a ponytail. And her eyes. Let's just say that they were the windows to a very beautiful soul. But the true and most wonderful beauty she had. was inside.  
Arnold had found out from his tormenter, personally, that her anger and spite towards him was "just for show" last summer, and that Helga actually liked him. She had offered her friendship to him, an offer he gladly took.  
Not only was it great that he knew Helga was just acting when she insulted him, but that she had turned out to be a loyal friend (A/N: I wonder why. ;)) and a great person to hang out with. Arnold also noticed that they had a lot in common.  
Both like to be competitive, their favorite restaurant is Che Pierre (I wonder why. Again!), they love sports, and their favorite place is the docks.  
Keeping their friendship 'under wraps' was a hard thing to do. Sometimes they would slip up and accidentally be nice to each other in front of their peers. Arnold thought Gerald was getting a little suspicious of them.  
"Arnold!" Arnold blinked. Helga was waving her hand in front of his face. He had zoned out. "It seems like every time we hang out, you zone out. Thinking is good for you, but too much of it isn't. Maybe you should see a councilor. I've got connections." She said, a concerned, but amused expression on her face that made Arnold chuckle.  
"I'm fine. Plus, more thinking is better than more acting, like you." Arnold said, smirking.  
"Hey! 'Ol Betsy can't control herself sometimes!" Helga said, rubbing her knuckles. She glanced around to make sure nobody was watching her be nice. While she did this, Arnold bent down, scooped up some snow, and then made a snowball. He then took aim. "I thought streets were supposed to be busy around Christ-" SPLAT! The snow covered her whole face. Arnold couldn't help laughing at her shocked expression. It was a Polaroid moment. Her face turned red in mock anger. "Sorry Helga! I couldn't control myself!" Arnold said, running away, still laughing.  
"You'll never live this down!" Helga yelled, chasing after him, a big grin on her face.  
Arnold dashed to the docks, Helga hot on his trail. All of a sudden, he stopped, looking at the scene in front of him. His abrupt halt made Helga bump into him, falling to the snow covered ground. She got up and brushed the snow off of her. Then she looked at Arnold, to find him staring at something.  
"What?" She asked, confused at his behavior. He pointed to what he was staring at. She turned around to look at it and gasped.  
  
Cliffhanger! Oooooh! I bet you are just waiting to read the next chapter! What's gonna happen! Give me tons of reveiws and I'll think about putting up the next chapter! I love long reveiws!!!  
  
Helga: Just get off the stinkin' computer! It's my turn!  
  
Me: Don't mess with me! I can make you do horrible things in this story!  
  
Helga: You don't own me! HA!  
  
Arnold: Can't we all just get along?  
  
Helga: Oh brother!  
  
Me: STOP TALKING AND I'LL GET OFF THE STINKIN' COMPUTER!  
  
Both: (silence)  
  
Me: Thank you. 


End file.
